Archive:R/D Scythe Spammer
The R/D Scythe Spammer focuses on using the Ranger's Expertise attribute and Dervish energy management skills to be able to afford the extra cost of Expert's Dexterity, resulting in the ability to repeatedly strike foes with 3/4th second activation scythe attacks with no downtime between strikes, outside of energy management. With such speedy activating attacks, no Attack Speed Increase is necessary, allowing for a more compressed bar. The majority of your damage, without any outside buffs, will come from critical hits as your foe flees from you, which can reach up to 100 damage on level 20 targets with 60 Armor. Attributes and Skills prof=Ranger/Dervish Expertise=12+1+3 Scythe=11 Wind=6SweepSweepAttack AssaultInsightRenewalDexteritySignet/build Equipment * Survivor and Vitae Runes are suggested in order to make up for the Superior Expertise rune. * A Zealous Scythe of Fortitude in battle. * A Zealous Scythe of Enchanting when refreshing enchantments. * A Crippling Scythe of Fortitude outside of battle. * Use the inscription that would best apply to your situation based on teammates. Typically, +15%^50 is the inscription of choice. Usage * Start using Expert's Dexterity, followed by Zealous Renewal and Attacker's Insight. Be sure to get buffs from your teammates, if any. * Open your attacks with a Zealous Sweep to recoup some of the energy cost of the pre-casting. Try to hit multiple targets on this opening strike, then focus on the main target. * Use Crippling Sweep to snare your target(s). Reapply as needed, but only while Zealous Renewal and/or Attacker's Insight is up. * Begin to spam Mystic Sweep and Eremite's Attack. * Refresh Attacker's Insight and follow with two Zealous Sweeps when low on energy. * Use Zealous Sweep when Expert's Dexterity expires, so that expertise cheapens the cost, gaining 2 energy from hitting even one target. * Allow Zealous Renewal to expire before recasting, so that your energy can be maxed out. Timing the recast of Zealous Renewal with its expiration will have it expire after you pay the energy cost to cast it, potentially maxing your energy out immediately without having 10 less energy to work with. Counters * Interruption of Expert's Dexterity. * Blocking * Standard Anti-Melee Counters. * Most Conditions. Variants * Lyssa's Assault may be used instead of Zealous Sweep for a more reliable, but costly without Attacker's Insight, Energy Management skill. * A Sunspear Rebirth Signet can be used instead if wished. *A number of good Wind Prayer skills can replace Crippling Sweep or Attacker's Insight, though an enchantment would be best to extended Cripple Duration(Which is not much of an issue considering the extremely short cooldown with Expert's Dexterity). ** Enchanted Haste can be used for a reliable speed boost while under Zealous Renewal. ** Lyssa's Haste may be used for a speed boost and slight energy assistance, but be careful of the health cost. ** Harrier's Grasp can be used to cripple running foes over and over, keeping them close to you. Especially effective on clumped targets trying to scatter, but be careful of the energy cost and long recharge. ** Grenth's Fingers can be used with Pious Restoration to cripple on demand and add some area damage, but watch the energy cost. ** Featherfoot Grace may also be used as a speed boost and a means to help fight back against conditions, but beware the 10 energy cost. ** Storm's Embrace can be used as a speedboost, considering that you're in melee range and usually taking damage, has a possibility of refreshing for an extended running time. ** Pious Restoration may be used for Hex Removal, and willing self enchantment stripping of Zealous Renewal for immediate energy gain. Replace Crippling Sweep in order to benefit from the dual enchantments, so that the hex removal can be carried out. Notes * This build performs its best when your enemy is trying to escape your attacks, thus forcing some criticals and raising the damage output to a significant level. * This build has moderate self defense and excellent armor versus elemental damage, but no self healing, so try not to rush in first unless you have a Monk backing you up. * Try to hit more than one person with Zealous sweep under Attacker's Insight. Gaining 8 or 12 energy in one shot is fantastic to continue your scythe spamming. * Eremite's Attack and Mystic Sweep's recharge drop to less than 1 second under Expert's Dexterity, and their cost is slightly less than 5 with 16 Expertise. IAS will not effect the speed of which they are used, so take advantage of not needing to bring an IAS, as well as the energy influx of a Zealous weapon mod using those attacks. * On a team, this build works excellent with buffs from allies. A Paragon running "Find their Weakness!" can be used to land Deep Wound, Ritualist Weapon Spells can be used to alter your attacks, Order spells can be used to buff damagae and steal life, Monks can enchant with Strength of Honor to increase damage, etc. The list goes on in team setting for how your attacks may be buffed. * This is a build that thrives with teammates to cover its weakness. Teammates that augment your damage, or have ways to cause conditions or snare enemies for you will bring out your true potential. R/D Scythe Spammer